In Your Eyes
by Aviva Riddle
Summary: Harry James Potter has a secret, one that will change all preconceived notions surrounding him and the supposed prophesy but not before all mayhem breaks loose and true intentions are reveled.
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Your Eyes  
Author: Aviva Riddle  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Harry James Potter has a secret, one that will change all preconceived notions surrounding him and the supposed prophesy but not before all mayhem breaks loose and true intentions are reveled.

Harry sat listlessly on the train eyes closed tightly with new glasses shading them. This summer had been his best and worst simultaneously, mostly because he had learned the truth of secrets that were best left alone. He sighed again, despite the very rare joy of actually enjoying the summer he was now experiencing another new feeling this one far from pleasant. He was not looking forward to returning to school. At all. Not only was he going to catch hell for leaving the Dursley's two weeks in but his _friends_ had also been sending him increasingly annoying letters, though Ron's had seemed more genuinely concerned than annoyed as Hermione's had. As if his thoughts had summoned them the two other sixth years entered the car, the bushy haired brunette immediately started in on him. Loudly and in a shrill shriek that reminded him of a dying cat.

"**Where** _have_ you been?!" she shrieked in a far less endearing manor than Ms Weasley. He rolled his eyes but kept them trained on the floor.

"With my family." He replied truthfully, only to here the brunette scoff.

"You left the Dursley's. Don't lie to me Harry," she hissed and a softer voice that was hers but with a cruel hint of malice cut in. He flinched and looked briefly into her eyes, before glancing away again as the familiar shadowy figure formed in the corners of his vision. Well it was familiar after this summer, surprise of surprises Harry Potter; the boy-who-lived was not human. Never really had been as it would seem;

[Not that we care where you were, foolish chosen one.] A voice that could be mistaken for his bushy haired friends, with a much darker over tone, whispered. It had taken him a while to break the habit of trying to look at the figures, even longer to stop responding aloud, since their voices were never aloud to begin with.

[We just want to make sure that you didn't go get yourself foolishly killed, well unless you've left a will with us included. Preferably giving us access to Sirius' library.] Harry visibly flinched at the reference to his godfather. That particular strand of foolishness still hurt, and the price he had paid was high.

"Are you alright mate?" Ron asked leaning closer as if to steady his friend but Hermione pushed him out of the way.

"This time he's fine, oh Harry what would've happened if you had been captured or worse?!" she demanded, trying and failing at sounding concerned. He sighed and looked away, the mess that was his thoughts these days turned again to his discovered heritage. Remising right now was not an option however; suffice to say that Harry Potter last hope for wizards and muggles alike wasn't even human. He was part of an ancient, supposedly lost race, the Ellexi-Nima, more commonly known to the wizarding race as the Soul Seers. Wizards were such a creative lot.

"…Re you even listening Harry?" Hermione hissed angrily seeing the hazy look in her 'friend's' eyes. He looked up at her coldly.

"Not at all. I didn't lie Hermione, I was with my family. Had you bothered at all to try and contact me before I went 'missing' I might've told you more." He murmured trying and failing to ignore her soul, the unfortunate after effect of spending so much time with them was that he heard their souls almost constantly when they were around whether or not they made eye contact. His hands itched to rummage through his pack for the little green capsules that contained a potion that would repress his powers, and emotions, and thoughts and practically everything else but the relief was almost worth it. No, he had promised to try and use them less.

"Hey mate, are you _really_ alright?" Ron interjected Hermione's self important tirade ignoring her as she tried, sounding very exasperated, to speak for Harry again.

"yeah, just not really looking foreward to school for once." He murrmered looking back out the window again missing the surprise in his friend's eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Love for everyone who reviewed! (Because I'm lazy I'm responding to both FF,net and AFF,net comments at the same time instead of separating them. Starting with FF Skip down to the lines if you don't care/ just want to read)

Abbyagapao: I hope you continued to be interested! Thanks for the review! =)

: Thanks so much! I hope you continue to like it! =-)

Njferrell: Yup, heh, already thinking of the possibilities? I hope you like it! Thanks for the review! =)

ams71080: Thanks! Hope you like the rest! =)

Belew: Thanks so much! I hope the next bit keeps your attention! =)

George2Bob1: Thanks so much, I hope that you continue to be interested. =)

Kurai: Thanks so much! I hope that you continue to like it! And we did talk via email, I'm eventually going to adopt Twisted Fate, I've just been so busy and debating re-writing the whole thing or just picking up where you left it. =P

neverfallx3: Thanks for expressing interest, I hope I continue to enthrall! =)

Tachimaru: Thanks for your interest! And look! There is more! =)

Blood Lust 777: Thank you for the review and I hope that this chapter abates some of your anxiety. =)

Slashslut: Thank so much! I hope that you continue to find it interesting! =)

Werewolf Mistress: I hope that this was quick enough, =) Thanks so much for the review!

SilverLion: I hope that you stay intrigued! Creatures are sort of my thing; I can't seem to help myself. =P

261012: I'm glad that you like it so far! I hope that you continue to find the story interesting! =)

Thrnbrooke: Here you go! Hope that you continue to like it! =)

Thanks Everyone for the Reviews! I live for them; they make me so undeniably happy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Harry gazed out the window as Ron and Hermione left to get their prefect duties, for the moment he was blissfully alone. He hadn't realized how _hard _it would be to go back to being in a setting where he could hear and see everyone's souls rather than only two or three people. Only two of his cousins weren't impervious to him and both of his grandparents were so it had been rare to see a soul over the summer, here however everyone's souls pressed against him. Again he felt the urge to pop a pill but knew that it wouldn't be a good idea, it would in fact be a very bad idea. He was well on his way to getting addicted if he didn't cut down; his depressing line of thought was cut off when Neville and Luna came in.

"Hiya Harry, can we sit in here?" Neville asked politely. Harry nodded slowly, almost afraid of what his quiet friend's soul would revel but it seemed that both were to well trained in keeping to themselves. Luna however sat down and promptly started staring at Harry, quite intensely. Eventually it made him uncomfortable enough to look up,

"Is there a particular reason you're staring at me Luna?" he asked finally.

"Yes." She said dreamily with a serene smile. Harry sighed go figure that she wouldn't want to divulge the reason. Whatever, he thought it wasn't _that _annoying. However when Neville began sending both of them curious glances Harry risked daring to ask the strange pale girl her intentions again.

"Can I ask _why_ you're staring at me Luna?" he tried hoping that she would just say and stop staring at him after all. However she simply cocked her head but continued staring, wide pale eyes seeming to never blink, although he avoided direct eye contact.

"Your different." She said finally. Now it was Harry's turn to cock his head, while technically the only difference between the beginning of the summer and now was his control over his powers but no one could _see_ that save maybe another Ellexi.

"Different?" he replied glancing up for just a fraction of a second, but that was enough and he was drowning in her pale blue eyes. A faint giggling in an echoing dreamy voice, Luna's soul, was the first thing he heard, unable to break her gaze.

[Hello Harry.] Her soul purred, he spotted the growing form but it was unlike any other soul he'd ever seen. First of all her soul wasn't the typical shadow shape of their human counterparts, her soul was long and willowy and _green_.

[Wha…What are you?] He asked silently, that echoing giggle was his only response. Yet he still couldn't break from her gaze trapped in her pale eyes.

[Come now little Ellexi surely you've encountered others with non-human spirits. It shouldn't be that shocking, and you should be prepared for it. Hogwarts has quite the arrangement of odd creature blood running in its veins.] Her soul scolded, it was too weird! He had indeed encountered a few non humans but this was different; Luna's soul spoke as if it were separate from Luna herself.

[But I am separate, at the same time we are one little Ellexi. I am Luna's soul, I know her deepest of thoughts but at the same time I am the embodiment of her diluted creature blood, you see?] Her soul said reading his thoughts, he hated when they did that it was entirely unfair.

[I don't quite understand. Luna isn't a magical creature is she?] Harry asked.

[No. But several generations ago some of her ancestors were, thus a small part of their blood runs within her. You see? I know that the Ellexi are different, their blood is always dominant no matter who their mates but for other creatures it can become recessed and simply be carried from through generations getting weaker or stronger depending on the parings you see. Because of your gifts you can _see_ a person's true heritage.] The soul tried to explain this time it made a tad more sense.

[I think I get it. Thank you for the lesson?] He replied finally, unsure of how to address this strange soul and desperately wanting it to let him go.

[No problem dear.] She said finally letting him turn away and whispering before disappearing, [I'm a dryad by the way.]

"Hey Harry are you alright? You sort of spaced out there for a moment." Neville asked worriedly looking over at his classmate.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…" he murmured as Luna stopped staring at him and turned back to the quibbler finally. For a minute it looked like the other boy was going to say something else but a girl that Harry didn't recognize came into the car.

"Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane," she said loudly, large dark eyes fixed on him as he glanced at them for just a second. "Why don't you come join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_" she continued in a stage whisper. She glanced at Neville who had retreated under the seat trying to retrieve Trevor during her little introduction. Then to Luna who was ignoring them all reading the Quibbler through her free pair of Spectrespecs; giving her the odd look of a demented, colorful owl.

"They're friends of mine." Harry replied coldly.

[Seriously? Who the hell is he kidding with that act? The brave and noble Harry Potter taking care of the misfits? Whatever, we'll have him by the end of the year, oh yes we will.] Her soul had an unbearably slimy tone to it that made him grateful when it faded.

"Oh," She said aloud taking on a shocked expression. "Oh. Okay." With that she left sending them furtive glances.

"People expect you to have cooler friends than us." Luna commented in her typical way of lacking any cover and displaying the embarrassing truth.

"You are cool." Harry muttered defensively, "None of them were at the Ministry. They didn't fight with me."

"That's a very nice thing to say," she beamed and settled in to read the odd upside down magazine. Neville resurfaced clutching Trevor in one hand, placing him in a spacious box with plenty of air holes. Clearly he was going to start talking about their adventure in the Ministry but Harry cut him of first turning the talk to grades and harmless subjects; ones that he could basically tune out but still give satisfactory answers such as Quidditch. Eventually Ron and Hermione returned the latter remaining silent and glaring despondently at Harry. Taking no notice Ron slumped next to Harry with a groan.

"Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up, I'm starving." He said longingly and then looked at Harry with a mixture of worry and concern. "Were you at least eatin' right wherever you were this summer, I know the muggles…" he whispered eyeing Neville and Luna warily and drifting off as he mentioned Harry's aunt and uncle.

"Yeah, Ron I was. Thanks for the concern though mate." He replied with a pleasant smile and a surge of affection for the redhead. Hermione huffed, but he just ignored her trying hopelessly to drown out the sound of her soul ranting in the background. It was already fainter than earlier because he was loosing affection for her thus cutting off his ties unconsciously but that made him as depressed if not more so than her souls blatant betrayal.

"Hey Harry guess what?" on said sitting up looking rather excited for a moment, "Malfoy's not doing prefect duty this year." Harry sat up, that was unlike the younger Malfoy. Passing up the opportunity to demonstrate his power, the power he had happily abused all the previous year. He then sort of shrugged it off, exchanging odd reasons and explanations with Ron and Neville until a little third-year stepped into the compartment.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter," she faltered as her gaze fell on Harry's much proclaimed scar and she turned scarlet. Handing them the two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon she retreaded hastily.

"What is it?" Ron asked curiously looking at Harry's over his shoulder.

"An invitation." Harry replied simply looking at it with confusion.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

I would be delighted if you would join me for a little bite of lunch in compartment C.

Sincerely,

Professor H. E. F. Slughorn."

He read aloud looking at the elegant signature with a perplexed expression looking at Neville and Ron to see if either of them had any idea who the sender was.

"Who's professor Slughorn?" Neville asked just as perplexed as them. Hermione scoffed from the other side of the compartment but said nothing aloud.

"I guess he must be the new defense Professor right?" Ron suggested re-reading Harry's letter.

"But what does he want me for?" asked Neville nervously as though he was expecting detention.

"No idea, but I guess we have to go." Harry replied sounding resigned, walking down the train with everyone staring at him more then ever with the fiasco last year was defiantly what he wanted to do. It was inevitable that he'd meet someone's eyes, or trip over someone or something trying to avoid their eyes. They however made it without to much trouble and once they reached compartment C, they saw that they were not the only student's invited. Judging by the extremely stout, round Professor Harry was the most anticipated much to the obvious annoyance of the others.

"Harry, Harry, welcome m'boy!" he greeted with the air of one who had just discovered wonderful treats. After a moment of vigorous hand shaking the strange bald man turned to Neville and gave him a watered down version before gesturing for them to take a seat. They sat in the only two empty seats nearest to the door. Harry looked around spotting Zabini, a Slytherin from their year, two seventh year boys whom he didn't know and Ginny who looked utterly perplexed as if she wasn't sure what she was doing there. Slughorn introduced them, revealing the two unknown boys to be Cormac McLaggen the larger boy and Marcus Belby a thin and nervous looking guy.

"Well now, this is most pleasant," Said Slughorn settling himself down and sending them each a napkin, "A chance to get you all better. Here take a napkin. I packed my own lunch; the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on …" Harry began tuning the strange man out after than accepting what was handed to him not bothering to think on what it was. Probably not the best mindset for someone with a Dark Lord after them but he hardly thought that this strange plum older man would be servicing Voldemort. He registered that Professor Slughorn seemed to be weeding them out by the more influential people they knew or were related too, which only raised his dislike of the man. He looked hopefully at the door before it was his turn hoping that he could break out before being thrown into the spotlight but was met with no such luck.

"And of course, Harry Potter, or The chosen one they're calling you now." He said almost reverently. Harry looked aside as he went off for a bit about the rumors and such, nodding mutely in the right places. There was a brief sanctity when Ginny and Neville interrupted saying they had been present at the ministry too but Slughorn was not to be detoured. Finally they were set free and talked about how odd the man had been on the way.

"How come you ended up there Ginny?" Harry asked looking at her curiously.

"He saw me hex someone." She replied shortly obviously having some questions of her own for Harry, he however tried to deter her and make his way back to the compartment only to bump into the very last person he expected to see on the train, looking up he was drowning in fathomless black eyes.

AN: Holy long chapter huh! Well here it is! XD The only reason it took me so long was because I actually want to follow the original story-line a bit more than I previously had (obviously since I have excerpts from the book itself but I tried to keep that to a minimum after all we've already _read_ the books right? XD) and I could not for the life of me find my copy of book 6! Then when I went to borrow it from the library both copies were on hold! -.- finally I found my copy allowing me to write!

I would like to point out that in my version Harry did NOT go with Dumbles to convince Slughorn to teach thus why harry doesn't know who he is either. I think there was something else I wanted to say but as always I can't remember so from her on in there will be some overlaps but it should fall out of line with the book a bit more. Till next chapter!

~Aviv


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Potter…" Snape drawled looking disdainfully down into green eyes and paused. While he enjoyed terrorizing the student's to a degree the level of terror, pain and overall hurt in those familiar green eyes threw him off balance. Harry unconsciously looked away and tried to back up but Neville had frozen solid behind him.

"P…Professor." Harry stuttered looking anywhere but those obsidian eyes.

[Contemptuous little brat probably thinks that everything is about him, even if I am here for him.] Snape's soul's voice was aloof but lacked the sneer that he voiced aloud. [But why does he look so frightened.] Harry was frightened for a reason obvious to him but not to anyone else. Well to his family also but they weren't here, then that was exactly true either. He desperately wanted and needed a pill.

"Well um if you don't need us…" Harry tried to move away again but Snape blocked the way with a sneer that Harry barely glanced at.

"The Headmaster requires your presence Potter, pertaining to your location this summer." He said now looking at Harry with mild annoyance and something very distantly akin to concern.

[Dogey old goat why bother concerning over _where _he was the boy is back if acting very odd…] Snape's soul murmured as Harry quickly glanced up to try and figure out Snape's feelings for the headmaster. Obviously there was some animosity there, oh if only he knew how far the headmaster's lies ran. Merlin he needed a pill.

"Ah alright can I just um grab my stuff?" he replied glancing around nervously. Snape sneered again shaking his head;

"Someone will bring it to your dorm for you. You and I are going to side along apparate back to Hogsmeade. Now." He annunciated the last word incase Harry seemed to be hard of hearing. The boy-who-lived was well and truly trapped he needed a pill for sure to deal with Dumbledore but Snape would never let him get it. Plus they were creating a scene.

"Yes Sir." He replied reluctantly, taking Snape's obviously reluctant offered arm. The familiar uncomfortable sensations started and then they were standing in the road of Hogsmeade, a familiar girl standing with a much friendlier smirk than Snape's. The girl was young; if Harry didn't know her age to be eleven exactly a month ago he would've guessed her to be younger. Although technically he shouldn't know her at all but that wasn't too important at the moment, Snape looked furious.

"Deryn, you're supposed to be in the school, why are you out here?!" he demanded completely oblivious to the fact that he sounded exactly like a concerned parent, or uncle.

"Obviously I snuck out Uncle. You left rather randomly and I was curious." She replied flicking her long, silky black hair back and returning her uncle's glare together their relation was obvious, Deryn had a long nose that was far more attractive on her face.

"When we get back to the castle I'm going to give you a pre-class detention, for the rest of the year!" He muttered ignoring Harry completely. Deryn however gave him a wink when the older man turned away choosing to ignore them both.

"Hi, I'm Deryn Snape." She said holding out a hand, he shook it and felt to his relief that she was handing him a pill. Thank Merlin for small favors!

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." He replied giving her a wink too and an overly grateful smile. Facing a cough he slipped the pill and almost instantly felt the calming empty feeling. Although he knew that this was the danger with this potion he couldn't help the relief looking back up and staring resolutely foreword. Wishing that this confrontation with the old man could be avoided, he really didn't want to try and convince him of where he was. Though really the headmaster already knew where he had been, he just didn't want to accept it. They trudged through the empty castle, they had bypassed the train after all, and finally after what felt like for ever they reached Dumbledore's gargoyle guarded office.

"Deryn get back to your room and I may hold off on that punishment." Snape said dangerously leaving no room for argument. She sighed and trudged off.

"Children…" Snape muttered contemptuously before facing the gargoyle; "Sugar Quills." He said with an air of one eating something very foul and the gargoyle jumped aside. At the top he knocked imperiously on the door, Dumbledore called for them to enter. The old wizard was wearing his typical odd colored concoction of robes and that annoyingly knowing look. Though by now Harry was well into the potion and far beyond being able to get annoyed,

"Harry m'boy I must say that you gave us quite the slip this summer! You should know better than trying to run off." The headmaster scolded. As if he were still young enough to care what this manipulating fool thought.

"I hardly _ran_ off headmaster. I was with my family. Grandfather says to pass on his continuing hope that you will meet your untimely end soon." Harry replied emotionlessly and with a humorless smile at the man's shocked look. It was then that he noticed the headmaster's arm; it looked blackened and dead, or poisoned.

"Perhaps that will be sooner than he thinks… Sir what happened to your…" He began but Dumbledore cut him off looking rather harried instead of in control.

"Never mind that now Harry, I need you to tell me exactly what happened over the summer, going with someone you don't know really isn't a good move Harry." He demanded dropping the grandfatherly appearance all together. Harry stood his ground mulishly. Looking right into the headmaster's, no longer twinkling, eyes;

[He couldn't possibly…But that greeting that's exactly what Rylan would say. Could he be one of them too…that would ruin everything, especially if he were to know the truth behind the prophesy and his parentage…I would loose all control.] Dumbledore's soul was whiney and grated on his senses, giving him an immediate headache. Looking away he saw the old man catch the movement with a dawning look of horror.

"I would have to say Headmaster, consider all your control lost already. May I go down to the feast now?" He demanded standing stiffly, voice as cold as ice. The headmaster nodded stiffly, waiting to hear the movement of the gargoyle as it set itself back in place before whipping to face Severus.

"What did he mean Albus?" the pallid potion's master asked with obvious curiosity. Dumbledore merely waved it aside,

"What he says is of no consequence. Listen to me Severus, do not believe anything he tells you and keep a cautious eye on him. There could be trouble brewing." He murmured before shooing him out of the office.

Halfway down the hall Deryn stepped out of a corner and smiled up at Harry,

"Hey Ry, did you tell the old codger off?" she asked with a smile, handing him a red pill this time, the antidote. He eyed it but didn't take it.

"Come on Harry! You promised Papa that you'd cut back on them. You don't want to make him punish his favorite nephew do you?" She insisted, he sighed and took the pill.

"It's just hard here Der. And I'm his only nephew, unless Reine managed to have any children in the last week." He muttered. She patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"I know it's hard but you have to be careful, right? What do you think Uncle Severus' face will be when I get sorted in to Gryffindor?" She said turning to a far more enjoyable subject, Harry grinned wickedly.

"Priceless. But if you don't hurry you wont be there to sort." He said and she swore running off with a wave. Harry made it to the great hall with enough time to slip in with the crowd somewhat undetected at least until he made it back to the table.

"What did Dumbledore want mate?" Ron demanded the minute he sat down, obviously having got the story from Luna, Ginny and Neville.

"Later." He whispered back with a significant air hoping to deter his friend. Luckily the sorting was starting and Ron had the sense to be quiet. Harry only listened to the hats song with half an ear as the turmoil of his thoughts began again. He tried to watch the first years get sorted but found he didn't care at least until Deryn's turn.

"Snape, Deryn." McGonagall called looking a little surprised; no one had informed her that Snape was going to have a relative in the sorting this year! The little girl took her place and pulled that hat on; it fell well over her dark eyes.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out and if it could express emotions Harry would've sworn that it was surprised as the rest of the hall. Snape's face was indeed priceless he looked mortified, surprised and maybe even a little proud all at once.

"Push over" Harry said to Ron who was still staring at the girl who was bounding over with a huge grin. The redhead complied until he realized his friend's intent.

"Don't invite her over here! Snape will kill us!" he muttered softly. Harry rolled his eyes and waved her over.

"Congratulations Der." He said with a smile and glanced up at the staff table, avoiding Snape's eyes but taking in his expression. The man looked even angrier that his niece was sitting with the Gryffindor golden boy then he initially had. The feast progresses and Ron compromised by eating and ignoring everything else rather than face the fact that their least favorite teacher's niece was in their house.

"So your Professor Snape's niece? I didn't know he had any siblings." Hermione asked not looking at Harry.

"Uhuh." Deryn agreed eating rather vigorously too, "Uncle Severus has a little brother; my dad, Lance and an older Sister, Reine." She continued when another voice interrupted the bushy haired brunette from talking.

"Congratulations Der, Severus' face was indeed quite spectacular." Drawled a familiar voice, Draco Malfoy stood beside the table ignoring Ron's glares,

"What are you doing here _Malfoy_?" he demanded. The blond glared back.

"I can't wish my cousin congratulations? Regardless of her house she's still part of my family and she did just start school, surely that designates a small bit of respect?" he sneered back. Deryn stood and enveloped the blond in a hug.

"Thanks for the welcome Drake." She said with a smile and to every Gryffindors' surprise the Slytherin ice prince smiled back. Harry chuckled accidentally meeting Draco's eyes as he meet the blondes challenge.

"A Malfoy showing affection, what is the world coming too?" he said and for a brief moment Draco looked as if he would laugh too then it faded.

[Merlin…He has beautiful eyes.] Malfoy's soul whispered… 'Wait…WHAT?' Harry thought in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry stared at the blond for a moment surely he had misheard or the blond had been thinking of someone else, right? There was no way that said blond could hold anything but animosity towards him. No way at all. Shaking his head Harry returned to eating without another word. Malfoy looked a little confused and perhaps a bit hurt but he shrugged with a wave to Deryn and slowly returned to the Slytherin

"Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts!" he began grinning at them all, blue eyes boring holes in the back of Harry's head, "We would like to welcome an addition to our staff. Professor Horace Slughorn! Professor Slughorn will be teaching Potions this year and Professor Snape will be teaching Defense against the Dark arts!" many angry and frightened shouts followed this announcement, mostly from the Gryffindor table.

"Can you believe this Harry?" Ron demanded angrily glaring at the head table; Harry looked up catching a strange look on Hermione's face. She looked oddly happy or satisfied with the situation, how weird. Ron however interrupted his contemplation of his other 'friend',

"Why would Dumbledore let Snape be the defense teacher?!" Ron demanded looking scandalized; Harry shrugged looking up at the table through his bangs. It was harder to fully catch someone's eyes looking through his hair. Snape looked pleased with himself and Slughorn was well himself.

"I don't know Ron." he replied softly, "Maybe he thought the change of scenery would be good for us." he muttered much to his friends' amazement. They all complained about it but quieted down in general, as they walked back to the dorms. Harry was exhausted he hated catching little snatches of everyone's souls; it hurt to hear all of their true thoughts and feelings; even harder to keep his own emotion's in check, causing his temper to become rather volatile. He sighed sinking into one of the armchairs in the common room and massaged his head. Ron sat in the couch beside him this time really looking at him in concern,

"Are you really alright Harry? You aren't sick or anythin' are you?" he asked, Hermione scoffed and immersed herself in a conversation with some seventh years about classes and such like. Harry opened one eye and looked over at Ron,

"Yeah...I'm alright just tired." he replied with a soft smile.

[He really doesn't look too good...I hope he's alright. Mum would kill me if those muggles hurt him because I invited him over too late...] Ron's spirit whispered and he could feel the red-head watching him and couldn't help the grin at the mention of Ms Weasley. Deryn made her way over giving Harry a critical look,

"Ry you look like crap." she informed him with a grin, Ron looked startled and began to tell the mouthy little first year off but Harry chuckled.

"Thanks so much Der." he muttered cracking open one eye again, looking hopefully at her, "I don't suppose you have a headache potion on you?" he continued as she grinned at him. She reached into the sleeve of her robe where she generally kept a spelled bottomless bag, and pulled out a small vile of silver and ivory liquid.

"One mouthful only mind you." she said with a grin, Ron looked confused, worried and hurt.

"Harry are you sure I mean...She's..." He said trying to be tactful but failing. Deryn smiled at him,

"I'm Professor Snape's niece is what your trying to say right?" she said coolly. Harry rolled his eyes at both of them,

"It's alright Ron, I promise." He said with a grin. Hermione watched cautiously as harry popped the cork on the potion vial the smell of caramel wafted out and he took just a mouthful. Re-corking it he handed it back with a relieved sigh his headache ebbing away rapidly.

"You are a lifesaver Der." he said. She rolled her eye this time,

"If you learned to brew it yourself you wouldn't get caught without." She replied with mock sternness. He grinned and shrugged listening to everyone talk about their summers and what they expected for this year. Later when they were all going to bed Ron confronted him curiously,

"How do you know Snape's niece so well Harry? The way you to act you would thin you have know her for a long time." he said looking a bit put out. Harry sighed; he couldn't tell his friend that Deryn was _his _cousin that would raise way too many questions.

"For now lets say I met her over the summer, I'll tell you how and why later. Promise." he said with a guilty grin. Ron glared at him for a moment then grinned,

"Fine." he muttered, "But I'm holding you to it!" he finished climbing into his own bed and asleep within seconds. Harry sat on his bed but couldn't get to sleep, he should've asked Der is she had a dreamless sleep potion too, no matter what if he slept in here he would have nightmares. He sighed looking out the window, waving his wand to open it all the way.

'Probably just big enough.' he thought looking out then back to his sleeping dorm mates. 'I can get back before they wake up...I hope.' he thought. Making up his mind he Stood in front of the window and dropped the glamour he had been wearing since he got back to London. His raven colored hair now fell about to his mid-back, Green eyes were so bright that they seemed to glow in the dark his face would be thinner and more defined without the glamour, he knew that from hours spent in front of a mirror trying to get used to his new but original look. He as also closer to Ron in height with long limbs and long fingered delicate hands, it was safe to say that he no longer resembled James Potter in anyway.

Although the most obvious change were probably the huge feathery protrusions coming from his back, go figure he would be one of the one in twenty Ellexi still born with wings. The huge wings were a dark blue with white inner feathers which gave him an odd glowing look in the moonlight. Not that he cared much, taking a quick look at his dorm mates again before diving out the window; soaring over the grounds delighting in the fresh air and the cold breeze hinting of the winter to come. How he missed his uncle's house with its open large open windows and absurd amount of space, it essentially felt like being outside while inside. He felt so terribly trapped inside, like there was no escape, there was never any escape. He soared over the lake landing in the shallows soaking the jeans he had thrown on, not bothering with a shirt to hinder his wings anyway. There was a gasp to his right that made the feathers stand up in his wings, had he been caught already? Looking around he spotted familiar blond hair glowing a pale white due to the moon, Draco Malfoy was sitting by the lakes shore tears glittering in his stunned gray eyes.

'Well shit.' Harry thought as they stared at each other.

AN: IM SO SORRY!!!!! T.T  
I haven't updated in so long. :C I swear I tried to start this chapter so many times the last few months and I never got more than the first paragraph out it just didn't want to happen. And then today I sat down and wrote a chapter for a story I haven't even looked at in 6 months and this chapter! I haven't stopped writing since I got up 7 hours ago. SO! Hopefully I'll try and become semi-regular with updating again aye? I hope not too many people gave up on me. T.T I promise I never abandon stories although I might need to re-write Next Gen because it's just not cooperating but that's totally different.  
I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO GAVE ME REVIEWS AND EVEN THOSE WHO WATCH THE STORY BUT DON'T REVIEW... please review it makes me so happy you have no idea...


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was sitting in his typical spot by the lake, Severus knew how much the blond hated being in the dorms and often let him sneak out after hours. He spent most of that time by the lake thinking, or just being alone. He often hated the situation that he was caught in, now more than ever, how could he ever be expected to kill Dumbledore? It was impossible! Not that he even wanted to, despite his heritage the young Malfoy didn't want to be dark, nor a killer. Even back at Hogwarts he didn't feel any safer, in fact trapped in a room with many of the dark lords most loyal followers spawn made him feel even less safe than being in his own house. He was watching the surface of the lake that in the dark looked like black glass when this...creature swooped out of nowhere and landed in the shallows. Huge blue-black wings folded themselves neatly against the figures bare back. Draco couldn't help but gasp in awe, no creature he knew of had wings like that. The figure turned looking for the source of said gasp and he cursed at himself stumbling to stand in case it was less than friendly.

Vibrant green eyes locked with his gray ones and after staring into those eyes for a moment Draco realized how he must look. Blond hair mussed from laying on the ground and tear stained cheeks, not quite the best first impression. However the person standing in the lake didn't seem to mind in fact he gave the most beautiful smile when Draco wiped furiously at his eyes. The figure moved closer opening one wing a bit and plucking a feather, holding it glowed a brief light blue color then transfigured into a handkerchief, with a dark feather pattern. He held it out with a soft smile; Draco couldn't but blush accepting the handkerchief.

"T…Thank you." He stuttered blushing harder in embarrassment since when did Draco Malfoy stutter?! The stranger only grinned,

"No problem. Never was very good at transfiguration." He replied in a silky voice like melted chocolate. Draco blushed again, Merlin what was wrong with him tonight?

"Who are you?" He asked looking at those green eyes, almost familiar green eyes.

"Eridsn Neriu, you can just call me Eri." He replied with an amused smile.

"Draco Malfoy." He said holding out a hand, they shook and Draco noted the rough calluses on his companion's hands. Green eyes sparkled as they swept over his face, looking at him with open curiosity.

"What are you doing out her Draco?" he asked curiously, causing the blond to blush awkwardly, not that he really minded the informality but his name had never sounded so sensual. He could almost forget his one-sided devotion next to this person, but there was something familiar bugging him.

"Thinking, enjoying the night, and avoiding my house mates," he replied softly, honestly. Eri looked up sharply catching the other boy's eyes and holding them,

"Do they hurt you?" he demanded, surprising Draco with his fierce attitude.

"Not physically, yet." He replied looking down ashamed, "It's hard to explain." He continued, jumping slightly when cold fingers touched his chin making him look back up. He stared in those green eyes, Merlin he must have a weakness for green eyes or something. The other boy watched him then smiled sadly,

"Sorry, I never knew." He whispered then looked over at the school, "Someone's coming out. Severus I think, I need to go." He said looking startled and worried stepping away from the blond. Draco wanted to ask what the he meant saying sorry; had they met before? Surely he would have remembered such a unique person.

"Do me a favor? Don't tell him you saw me?" he said with a grin extending dark wings Draco saw the white feathers for the first time inhaling sharply at the beauty. He nodded dumbly as those wings nimbly flexed and with a short run he took off, waving back with a smile. Flying high out of sight, as Severus did indeed come into view,

"Draco…" but the blond was staring off into the distance not really listening.

Harry sat back relived, what the hell had possessed him to talk with the young Malfoy?! His soul had just been so openly honest that it was almost frightening. Never had he encountered such an open honesty in someone's soul, especially someone as closed and distrustful as Draco. His turbulent thoughts came to a screeching halt, why was he calling the young Malfoy by his name? He shook his head leaning against the swaying branches of the Whomping Willow, he had apologized to it for the damage the previous year. One of his favorite things about being an Ellexi was the discovery that he could feel and speak with all souls, every living thing had a soul some more lively than others.

{I still dislike you for driving a tree into me...} the tree whispered, making him grin.

"I can't say that I like you much for attacking my friends either Tayne." he remarked using the tree's true name teasing her.

{Self-defense.} she replied huffily cradling him gently, despite their banter their was a deeper connection between any Ellexi and the living world something that bound them together, that and Tayne was truly a friendly tree.

"Do me a favor? Wake me up if anyone comes by." he said with a soft grin as she grumbled rearranging her branches so it was harder to see him.

{I am not an alarm spell.} she said fondly as he drifted off into dream mixed with a memory.

OoOoOoO

Harry James Potter sat on his bed in the small bedroom of Privet Drive staring at his owl with an intense glare. Hedwig stared back, looking as annoyed as an owl could.

"There is no way I just heard you talk right? I mean that's just...not possible." he muttered staring at the owl, sure some odd thins had been happening since summer started but hearing his owl talking wasn't odd it was insane!

"Boy! Get down here!" Shouted his uncle loud obnoxious voice echoing up the stairs. Harry looked at his door frowning,

"Great first I'm hallucinating, then hearing things and now he wants something, today is really starting to suck." he muttered angrily getting up and crossing the small room. As he was closing the door he heard a hooting voice,

{Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, dear.} he froze momentarily the shut the door with a sharp snap.

"Did not hear that. Nope, didn't hear it." he muttered going down the stairs slowly not looking forward to whatever his uncle wanted. They were sitting around the table in the kitchen, Vernon glowering over his family.

"Boy! I have several important company members coming over tonight and you are to remain in your room and silent for the entire night understand?" he demanded imperiously. Harry glared at him angrily but nodded nonetheless. Then something exceptionally...strange happened there was a shadowy figure forming in the corner of his eye it vaguely resembled his uncle. He blinked and tried to look right at it but the minute his eyes left his uncles it disappeared.

[Disgusting freak boy isn't even worth my time...] a voice said, it sounded almost like his uncle but much darker and crueler, it was frightening.

"Get back to your room boy." Harry couldn't move fast enough trying to get away from that terrible voice, sparing his aunt a quick frightened glance.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought leaning against his door and staring out at the sunny summers day outside his window, 'What in Merlin's name is going on.' he thought looking around wildly, spotting a figure on his bed, with red hair and familiar green eyes.

"Now I know I'm hallucinating..." he whispered aloud staring in stunned horror.

AN: Oh look...A quick update! Somewhat short with an awful cliff hanger... but I've given you a small taste of Harry's summer as many have requested. THERE IS A POINT TO HARRY'S SECOND NAME DON'T EAT ME FOR RE-NAMING CHARACTERS...T.T

Read and Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the note at the start I usually wait but, someone asked if the last scene in the last chapter was a flashback, and I thought I did a pretty good job showing that Harry was dreaming, but if you didn't catch that yes this is a flashback, I wouldn't just drop an arch of like that...that's just silly. So just to be clear, Harry's remembering the first week or so of the summer after the end of fifth year, Sorry for any confusion! =)

---

Harry blinked and for a minute he was positive that his mother was lying in his bed looking at him with a grin, another blink and she was gone.

"What. The. Hell?" he muttered aloud, Hedwig tittered in the background,

{Language dear...} he turned around to look at her staring at the owl in mute confusion. Ignoring everything he flopped on the bed,

"Sleep and food deprivation... that's all this is...I'm not going insane or anything..." he muttered unconvincingly, "I'll just sleep and when I wake up in the morning it'll all be alright again." he said scrunching his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to sleep.

{I'm not sure scrunching your eyes that tight is healthy dear...} Hedwig muttered with a coo, he ignored it and continued trying to sleep until he eventually did. His dreams were haphazard and confused, several hours later he woke up feeling anything but rested and with a maddening itch crawling up his back.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded to the empty air, going to the door and peering out. It was very late, or maybe really early he hadn't looked at the clock, sneaking out of the room and dashing into the bathroom. Tearing off his loose tee-shirt and glaring at his back in confusion. Red spidery lines extended from his shoulder blades and they itched like mad.

"Merlin." he whispered starting awkwardly at the marks, this was beginning to get frightening. The itch intensified and he barely managed to repress the urgent need to scratch those ugly lines. He dug through the medicine cabinet for anything that would help, he came up with an old bottle of crusty calamine lotion from last summer, when Dudley had gotten a rather ugly bought of poison ivy. Harry tore off the cap and pored a good amount over his back. The urgent itch faded into a somewhat manageable tingle. He slowly cleaned up the drops of lotion and took the bottle back to his room, hoping no one would notice such a small thing. By morning Harry hadn't slept any more and had slathered the calamine so much that it felt like there was an armored plate on his back rather than skin. He went down to the kitchen planing to make breakfast, as always but to his surprise Aunt Petunia was already awake making coffee. He continued the motions of getting the food ready but couldn't help a strange sense of unease due to his aunts presence. He set the eggs on and did everything he could to not think about what was happening to him now.

Last summer he would've sent urgent letters to his friends and Dumbledore asking desperately for help and advice, this year however his 'friends' yet again were completely ignoring him and his trust in Dumbledore after the fiasco at the Ministry was less than resolute. He wished with a desperate ache in his heart that Sirius was still alive, even alive and on the run only sending him letters was preferable to this empty neglected feeling. Vernon came down the stairs smiling and booming about his big business deal, or whatever it had been, the huge mass of a man abolished his food and left for work earlier than usual and with a boisterous attitude. Harry diligently cleaned up the plates washing them with no enthusiasm, he didn't notice that both his Aunt and Cousin were watching Vernon's car leave. Dudley piggy eyes watching the car until it turned the corner off to wherever.

"He's gone mum." he called, Harry looked up now confused. Petunia sighed in relief and the mask of shrewdness faded from her face, She looked at him with an emotion that could almost be taken for...fondness.

"Sit." she commanded but not unkindly, He looked at her as he sat feeling very lost. When their eyes met there was no shadowy figure but he felt a connection nonetheless.

[Poor boy must be so confused. Damn Dumbledore for forcing this life on him!] it sounded like Aunt Petunia but softer, kinder more...motherly.

"I need to look at your back, alright Harry?" She said, this time it really was her. He nodded not trusting himself to speak without a waterfall of questions streaming out. She gently lifted to baggy tee-shirt careful not to agitate his back anymore and not to rip of the area's where the lotion had fused the shirt to his back. She tsked once the shirt was completely off,

"This wont do." she said and he felt her tap his back with a finger, "Scorgify." she whispered much to his surprise, even worse was when the crusted lotion actually vanished.

"Much better." she said sounding satisfied, he however was so confused.

"What?" He began but she cut him off, "In a moment dear, I'm going to make your back feel better." she said giving him a kind smile as he tried to twist around and look at her. He got a better look at his back and almost shouted, it was even worse there were...bumps at the center of the red marks. Dudley had come over sometime during his mother's careful handling of his cousin, it was amazing someone that big could move so quietly when he wanted.

"This is probably going to hurt Harry, but it will feel better after I promise." she said placing a her hands over the bumps. Pain like nothing he'd experienced before shot through his back up his spine, it hurt but in the way a broken bone hurt after it was set, a hurt that promised of healing. It was gone after a moment and he opened his eyes to find himself leaning against his aunt panting, Dudley was looking at his back.

"Blue-Black, lucky." he muttered with a rueful grin. Harry just stared at the other boy, what the hell was going on? He twisted looking at his back and froze... there were little stubby _**wings**_ poking out of his shoulder blades!

-------

{Eri wake up.} Tayne's voice whispered in his mind, {Wake up you lazy boy, it's nearly sunrise.} she said shaking him gently, brilliant green eyes opened and he grumbled. Looking up at the sky he sighed, it was indeed nearly time to return to the real world.

"Thanks Tayne!" he called taking off from her branches, she laughed the soft sigh that you hear in the trees when there isn't any wind to blame it on. He swooped into the dorm with a quick glance at his dorm-mates none of them even stirred. He sighed not looking forward to the first official day of school at all. He plopped onto his bead and summoned a little diary book out of his trunk, leaning back he opened it too the two special pages in the back. He remembered the year with Voldemort's diary very well and he knew that many would list the two pages in the back of his dairy in the same category but he knew where it's brain was. In the sister diary that his father's brother held, his recently discovered Uncle who was had been his sanity during the summer.

-Are you up uncle?- he wrote watching the words sink into the page, knowing that his uncle would always respond.

-Of course Eri, How are you doing kiddo?- Harry grinned, count on his Uncle to be awake whenever he needed him. Of course being a vampire and a rather eclectic scholar lead to weird sleeping patterns anyway.

AN: Alright....who's lost? C:

Just to clarify, he is defiantly not talking about Vernon in the last part XD …. I promise it _will_ make sense at some point XD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: Skip down to the line if you're not interested in review replies; I only reply every few chapters because I forget and because it's more fun to reply after a plot twist. =D  
(This is going to be long because I'm replying to everyone, not just the chapter 6 comments, so if you don't want to read them I put a line to clearly mark the start of the chapter. =)  
(I like putting replies at the top but if it bugs too many people tell me and I'll start putting them at the bottom.)

first

ams71080: Keep on reading and all will become clear...eventually XD

Jasam4ever29: I'm glad you enjoying it, and I hope you continue to like it! ;)

Stormy322: -grins- I'm afraid you'll have to wait, but if you want to chat (you never know I may drop a hint =P) Feel free to use the messenger or I believe I have all my messengers on my profile. =D

pandora1322: You are exceptionally close, I think after this chapter most people put the pieces into place, but you get extra points for keeping up so well! +10 =D

George2Bob1: Thanks so much, glad you think so! =D

amaltheanie: Oh no the puppy-eyes of doom! My only weakness, other thank home cooked chocolate products XD, I'm glad that you think it's an original take, I do strive to take a different look on the over played plot lines. =D

DestinyDragon: =D Thanks!

Aikoyu Saotome: Lilly indeed! -whispers- There is actually a reason why Harry has long hair, but I shall not revel it yet! =D

: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the name, I'm rather partial to weird and unsual names but sometimes that bugs other people. =/

AngelikRebel: I'm glad you like it! I hope your still reading, since your comment is on chapter 4... -Hint hint- XD I kid! =)

perfect-piscies: As it seems flashbacks for now, Thanks so much for reading and I'm glad you like it!

tohru80: Thanks so much, I hope I didn't put you off with a long wait. =/ I've done that myself and hated it when there is no next button. =D I do try to put a new spin on tired plots. =)

xxemogoddessxx: I hope your reading and still enjoying it! =D

disgruntledfairy: If I could write the whole story in one sitting I would but alas real life intervenes, I hope your still reading and still enjoying the story!

Belew: Thanks so much!! I hope that you're still reading and still enjoying it, and my long absence between updates didn't put you off. =D

Alright that's as far back I'm going to go on FF, if I missed you, leave me a comment this time so I can reply!

Oh, do any of my readers speak/read Spanish? Cause I'm pretty sure I got flamed but...Its in Spanish which I failed epically at in middle school, I got the gist that they were pissy that I chose to make Harry and Draco gay...not that I really care but I'm curious what it says XD

Onto : (I hate that they don't tell you which chapter comments are from here... I shall have to guess XD)

SilverLion: -is glomped- XD I'm glad that you liked that particular twist; I promise there will be more on that soonish. =]

hieisdragoness18: I try, =P I hope you continue to like the unexpected twists! =)

thrnbrooke: I'm updating as fast as possible! =D

whatmaybe: I wish I could talk to trees too, I think they would be very parental since they live so long, I hope you continue to find the story captivating. =D

Dragonsnurse: Ah, you discovered my other weakness...sweets! XD I update as often as I can, I hope you continue to like the story!!

draydreamer: XD More puppy-dog eyes! I hope you like the new updates!

Kurai: I promise to continue! -salutes and crosses heart- XD I hope you continue to read and enjoy! =D

Alright reply time over on with the story! (Again if I missed you feel free to leave me a comment and a complaint! ... Note the comment part I shall ignore you if it's only a complaint XD)

I Love You All!  
­­­------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER START!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-How did your first day go? - The words continued forming elegant loops across the page, -Did Der traumatize my brother? - Harry snickered quietly looking anxiously at the room other occupants, Ron snorted in his sleep but that was all.

-I'd forgotten how hard it was with so many people around. - He replied slowly, trying to phrase it right, -It's just a constant assault. And yes, Severus looked quite mortified, it was great.-

-Lovely, I shall have to send him a letter, gloating.- Was the elegant response, -Alon's working on something to help you keep better control over constantly hearing and seeing others souls...if he ever perfects it.- His uncle's 'mate' was a avid inventor, who had brilliant and mind shattering ideas but it was rare that he perfected them, rarer still for him to work out the kinks in the same century as said idea. Harry grinned, he missed them so much already it had only been a day yet he ached to be home.

-Tell him I wish him luck. - He wrote with a smile, imagining his Uncle's dark eyes dancing with mischief.

-He says 'Brat'- Harry laughed he could imagine the inventor glaring at him through the goggles he was always wearing, glancing at his dorm mates but they didn't even stir.

-I miss you guys. - He wrote slowly sighing, despite the comfort this room used to offer now it felt like a cage in unfamiliar territory.

-We miss you too kiddo. The twins are just about going mad without their favorite cousin to pick on. - He wrote and Harry had to stifle a laugh, His Uncle was a notorious Widower, he had been married twice, each wife passing away unexpectedly and mysteriously, he often joked about it but never conclusively answered any direct questions. He was absurdly loyal to Alon however, so Harry often thought that he'd just had the bad luck to not find his perfect person previously. Deryn was the product of his last marriage before encountering Alon, her mother was a lesser known Malfoy from an outer branch of the family, hence Deryn and Draco's relationship. The twins, Rain and Mazin were from his first marriage to an unremarkable muggle woman, whom he never talked about; the twins were known to lament their woefully human heritage while causing mayhem with their unified telekinetic prowess.

-I'm sure they can entertain themselves, tell them I said to bother Lynn instead. - He wrote back with an evil smile.

-You terrible child! She would never put up with them. - was the amused response. Lynn was related to Alon... somehow, he maintained that she wasn't his daughter yet never really gave any further explanation, Harry was quite sure that she wasn't human but adored the girl like an older sister nonetheless.

-Eri, did you sleep at all?- Harry sighed, as always they talked about whatever he wanted first but eventually the annoying parental questions came into play.

-A little. - He replied, hoping that would pacify his uncle although he knew better than that.

-In the dorm? - even though he was getting the question second hand through the pages of the diary Harry could practically hear the suspicion and surprise in his uncle's voice.

-...No- he wrote reluctantly, -Outside- he finished.

-Better than none at all I suppose, - Harry grinned, -Any dreams? - His smile faded. His dreams were a huge point of concern for his family, all Ellexi experienced vivid dreams, but he seemed to carry all the awful things in people's souls and cleanse himself of it through his dreams. It wasn't a common thing but not unheard of, it could be however very threatening to his life. One can only carry around the ills of everyone around them for so long before going insane, or taking drastic steps. Harry's response had been an addiction to the dampening potion, but there he ran the risk of permanently obliterating his own emotions, his family had forced him to cut back it and he thanked them for it now.

-I dreamed about when I got my wings.- he wrote it was typically unusual for him to dream about himself, -A neutral dream I suppose.- he continued picking up his wand to cast a quick tempus spell, he intended to be in the great hall before most so less people would notice the change in his eating habit.

-Interesting, keep me updated Eri. - He grinned at the words, always the scholar.

-I will Uncle, I'll write back tomorrow or so. - He replied knowing very well that he would probably talk with him again before the end of the day.

-Alright, Maybe I'll get one of the twins to sit still long enough to say hi too, Talk to later kiddo, and Love you. - Harry grinned and drew a little smile and the Ellexi symbol for love before shutting the book. He stood, re-enforcing the quick glamour he had cast once entering the room and headed down the stairs. Entering the common room he wasn't surprised to see Deryn standing there watching him with a grin.

"Good morning Eri." she said, he raised an eyebrow and she grinned, "Sorry, Ry." she said and linked arms with him grinning evilly.

"Were going to make quite the scandal if we go to the great hall arm in arm, even this early." he informed her; well aware that was her intent.

"Yes, yes we are." she replied looking up at him, her families trademark dark eyes piercing, he looked back steady, "What happened last night, you seem... happier." she asked finally, he frowned, happier? Maybe. Instead of trying to explain it he opened one of the gates in his mind to her. It turned out that Ellexi had their own form of occlumency since the unique aspect of their powers meant that they needed to have an open mind all the time, but only open in certain aspects. Deryn's vampire lineage, more specifically her clan's unique trait, made her impervious to him and vice versa, he could not see her soul and she could not poke around in his mind, without permission.

"You talked with Draco?" she asked surprised, "Was that a good idea? You look different un-glamored but not beyond recognition." he agreed but the blond hadn't noticed.

"It worked out." He replied cryptically and gently pushed her out of his mind. She took no offense and sighed,

"I wish I was in your year, you should've heard the girls in my year. Twittering about teachers, boys, and love spells. It was nauseating." she said, he laughed the melodic sound brightening his attitude.

"I was under the impression that's what girls do Der." he replied grinning at her. She glared back. They entered the great hall, which was pretty empty considering that it was barely seven a.m. He had to admit he wasn't surprised to see Draco sitting alone at the Slytherin table looking miserably into his goblet, He looked up when they entered gray eyes narrowing at how close his young cousin was to the golden-boy. They sat down and two goblets appeared before them, both containing a red liquid with a distinctive copper sent.

"Eugh." Harry remarked eloquently as he sipped from his, Der chugged hers of course being a vampire she saw nothing wrong with the consumption of blood. Harry on the other hand was an Ellexi with vampiric tendencies, well really fangs and bloodlust, lucky him. Over the summer he had gotten very ill and no one could figure out why, until that was he attacked one of the twins. After analyzing it his Uncle determined that although his Ellexi heritage was dominant like always, he had inherited something of the vampire from his father. It had been such a long time since Ellexi mated with non-Ellexi's that they weren't really sure what had caused the co-domination but whatever quirk had he suffered the results. Not that it was really that bad, fangs and a cup of blood added to his diet every morning and he was fine again.

"Der," Draco had come over still glaring at Harry but looking more worried for his cousin, "How did your night with the lions go?" he asked snidely ignoring Harry. Said golden boy decided to rest his head in his arms and close his eyes savoring this last bit of peace before everyone got up and the nightmare began again.

"It was _fine_ Draco you worry wart." She replied teasingly, the blond rolled his eyes at her, glancing again at Harry.

"You don't look so good Potter, not going to croak on us are you?" he sneered, it was odd to be this close without the other boy showing him any malice.

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry muttered but without any real conviction, opening one startling eye, "It was almost nice for a second there. Hasn't this feud gone on long enough?" he continued muttering quietly. Draco stared at him, which feud? The personal grudge they seemed to hold for each other or the house rivalry, or perhaps both.

"Are you really Potter?" He finally replied looking at him strangely, "Suggesting to just drop 6 years of enmity is... out of character." he replied stunned and responding civilly in kind. Harry smiled closing his eyes again,

"Yeah I suppose it is." he said and fell quiet again. Draco looked like he wanted to say something else but the doors opened emitting Ron and the other Gryffindor sixth years.

"Looks like I should go, see you later Der." he said and left without so much as a second glance.

"What was _**Malfoy**_ doing over here?!" Ron demanded looking angry and confused; he hated being left out of the loop.

"Talking to his cousin?" Harry replied picking his head up off the table. Ron visibly deflated,

"What is up with you lately Harry?" he asked sitting down and grabbing his food,

"Good question." He replied with a rueful grin. Ron rolled his eyes, as Harry looked up to the head table. Snape was glaring daggers at him, probably in concern for his niece and for just a moment Harry tried to picture what that face would look like if he knew the truth. He sighed, no he wasn't ready to try and tell the potions master but soon he would have to, but not now.

0o0o0o0

AN: =D

This is the longest chapter both because of the replies and cause it is XD. Sorry it's a bit preachy. =/ Can you guess the first twist yet? To me its absurdly blaringly obvious now but I _know_ so maybe it's not. =P

Oh, right, just to those who actually read my little ramblings at the end, if you want to chat, either to beg me for hints or just to say hi feel free to leave me a note, I'll be adding my contact info on you can also find it here as well as all my fic archives (eventually): https://*sites.*google.*com/site/thefanfictioncentral/ (remove the *'s) This is a standing offer unless I start to get spammed, then I'll be forced to restrict it to PMs which I don't want to do, I'm a friendly person and would love a more in depth look on how you guys like the story, or hell just make some new friends, or if you have fic ideas you cant/don't have time/skill to write and want to suggest them whatever, drop me a line. =D

That is all I believe! Til next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Harry and Ron returned to the common room after securing their new schedules, only to be confronted by one Katie Bell about Quidditch team. Harry sighed despite his love of the game it was far to much to consider for the first day back. He promised to tell her when he held try outs and glanced at Ron, he had been debating how much to tell the temperamental red-head about his escapades over the summer.

"Hey, lets see if anyone's in the dorm." he muttered, Ron seemed about to protest then caught the look on his friends face and nodded. The room was empty, Harry cast an alert spell on the door and sat heavily on his bed, Ron sat across on his.

"Are you going to explain some of what's going on to me then?" he asked suspiciously.

"No." Harry replied sitting up with a grin and dropping the glamor, "I'm going to show you." he continued as the glamor dropped and Ron sat back with a stunned gasp. He couldn't extend his wings very far in the confines of the room but Ron could see them well enough,

"What the hell?" He muttered looking at the elegant blue-black feathers, then turning to examine Harry's changed appearance.

"It's sort of a long story." Harry replied with a grin. Ron laughed,

"I would imagine!" He replied, looking interested. Harry recounted the tale of getting his wings and before they knew it, it was time for class. They raced to the Defense classroom, Hermione was already standing outside and looked rather put out to see the two boys getting along so well. The doors opened and Snape glared at them all, but there was a strange annoyance in his eyes.

"Inside." he said, Harry glance up at those dark eyes just for a moment,

{I cannot be accused of favoritism towards my niece individually but I will not stand to be called soft for easing up on their whole house!} he soul muttered angrily, Harry stifled a smile. Severus Snape _did_ have a soft side so it would seem. Harry listened to the man's speech intently, much of which was true although rather morbid in his portrayal, being a vampire did that to some people. They progressed to trying to cast no-verbal spells, a skill that Harry had become quite good at, along with wand-less spells but that wasn't a piece of information he cared to revel yet. Ron was, predictably having trouble and while Harry waited for a spell that seemed unlikely to come.

"Pathetic Weasely." Snape sneered, "Here let me show you..." He turned on Harry with an unnatural speed, Harry reacted instinctively. Casting a much higher level spell than the simple shield charm they were supposed to be practicing. His spell caught Snape's magic and trapped it in a little glass ball, the spell was meant to prevent harm to both parties, including chances of magical ricochet. Harry caught the ball, swearing at himself, so much for keeping his higher skills mostly a secret. He could practically feel Hermione's eyes boring holes in the back of his head. Snape stared at the glowing yellow ball in Harry's hands,

"Ten points..." the Gryffindor's all sighed in disappointment, "To Gryffindor." Snape finished and everyone stared at him in shock.

"Well executed Potter." he murmured and continued the class. At the end everyone was exchanging disbelieving rumors,

"How did you do that Harry?" Ron asked first, impressed. Everyone else crowded around wanting to know as well.

"Ah, practice?" he said with a grin as they all groaned in disappointment. Later after avoiding all the attempts to wrangle the secrets of his miraculous triumph over Snape he and Ron had managed to make their way down to the familiar potion's lab. They greeted the familiar faces and exchanged glares with the Slytherin's although Harry tipped a sneaky wink Malfoy's way, making the blond blush imperceptibly. There were already a few potion's bubbling in the room, which everyone eyed curiously. Slughorn came in with the intent to start the class, Harry interrupted with his and Ron's plight, plus their need for books. Once they had been given their books, he resumed his planned lesson, dribbling on about the potions that Harry already identified. He instead enjoyed the woody sent of his broomstick mixed with the cool smell of the lake and the clean smell of a certain blond while flipping through the pages of the old book he'd received. The loopy handwriting was resolutely familiar and he couldn't help a smile, as they brewed the potion, Drought of Living Death, he followed the scribbled handwritten instruction's although he knew some of the tricks already.

"I'm thinking you practiced at potion's too." Ron muttered watching his friend's potion turn the exact shade it should. Harry just grinned, he won the little bottle of Felix Felicis, much to the annoyance of his fellow classmates. Hermione surprisingly enough looked angry enough to kill. That night Harry sat on his bed, the photo-album that Hagrid had given him of his mother's wedding open beside him and his potion's book with the insignia 'The Half-Blood Prince' scrawled in the cover. His fingers touched the scrawled name and the picture of James Potter, one thing was a lie and one thing was truth, and oh how hard it had been to accept that. He sighed looking away from both books and into the night, he'd already talked to his Uncle telling him about the cruel twist of fate but now he wanted nothing more than to be outside, perhaps with a certain blond.

He grinned and dropped the glamor and took off once again through the window this time when he reached the lake he folded his wings and dove right in. Draco stood on the shore watching with wide silver eyes, he had half been hoping that the stranger re-appeared but had convinced himself it would never happen. Eridsn re-surfaced with a huge grin, he loved the feel of water in his wings second only to someone rubbing them.

"Hullo again Draco." he said with a grin, pulling off the soaked tee-shirt, unclasping the special back so that it actually came off around his wings. The blond boy blushed darkly, this time he had remained sitting and looked a little surprised when the athletic boy sat next to him. Eri maneuvered his wings carefully so he didn't get the other boy wet, Draco admired the glistening feathers.

"Hello Eri," He replied shyly, "I admit I was beginning to think I imagined you." he finished with a grin. The winged boy grinned,

"I _am _quite the visage." He agreed surprised when Draco chuckled.

"You are an enigma. What are you doing here? You don't look like anyone in school..." he finished looking carefully at Eri's face.

"Yes I do." he replied with a grin as Draco's brows furrowed in confusion, Eri smiled and reached a hand to smooth out those wrinkles. Draco pulled back slightly but not much, his soul was confused he never trusted anyone this quickly, this intimately.

"Sorry," Eri said with an apologetic smile, "Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he finished lowering his hand. Draco blushed,

"It's alright." He replied softly looking at the blue-black wings, "May I?" he asked timidly. Eri smiled happily,

"Of course, they dry rather fast so feel free just," he pause choosing his words carefully, "Mind the white ones there...sensitive." he finished. Draco extended a hand and ran it down the inside of Eri's right wing, the boy purred closing his vibrant eyes. Draco continued petting with a soft smile, the feathers were soft to the touch at the base and stiff like hawk feathers by the tips. The white ones however looked soft, like down feathers the single strips where his wings faded into his back, they were so tempting. Draco moved his hand 'accidentally' brushing just a few of those tantalizing feathers. The reaction was immediate, Eri's breath hitched and his back arched ever so slightly, those green eyes had opened and were dilated slightly. Draco blushed heavily when he connected what the winged boy had meant by '_sensitive_'.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, irrationally afraid that he would loose what was the first person he almost considered something of a friend.

"It's alright." Eri replied his melted chocolate voice had a husky undertone that made Draco shudder involuntarily. Eri leaned over and pressed his lips to the blond's. Draco's soul melted and protested simultaneously, he already had feelings for someone! Even if they were one sided and likely never to be returned. Eri pulled away with a guilty grin,

"They may not be as one-sided as you think." He murmured and stood up, with a bow. "Until next time." he said with a grin leaving a very confused Draco behind.

AN: Once again my updating process was interrupted by my inability to find my copy of book 6... =/ thank goodness for the Internets. XD  
... I don't have much to say about this chapter. How odd. Oh, alright I will do something for all of you, if you want I will give you a family tree that will show one of my twists and help clarify who's related to who, but then you don't get to discover the twist on your own! So if you want the link, say so in a review, and you have to have an email attached to said review obviously. =/ or for FF users just a logged in review. =D

draydreamer, Kurai, hieisdragoness18, Tree802; + 20 points XD You guys figured it out! Everyone else, I promise I'm not trying to make you feel stupid. =/ I LOVE YOU GUYS=D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few weeks of school flew by, Harry had organized the Quidditch team and much to his resentment homework was piling up like there was no tomorrow. There had been hardly any time during the day to talk with Ron any further, while the red-head had seemed perfectly alright with Harry's creature inheritance even informing his friend that it wasn't all that uncommon for wizards to have some creature blood, but that wasn't all there was to the story. Not even close. He sighed, the only high point to the last few weeks were the nights when Draco was out by the pond, he wasn't always there but more often then not he was, it was addicting how open the Malfoy's soul was especially when ever the boy thought about 'Harry Potter'. There was such a mix of adoration and hate mixed with unequivocal love that never wavered even with the growing confusion over Eri.

"Mr. Potter," Hissed a voice dripping with venom, He looked up to see Snape glaring at him with an expression of loathing, "Have you been paying any attention at all?" Harry responded before he could help himself,

"Not at all, Sir." he registered what he had said after the appalled gasps from his classmates. Even Malfoy was looking at him in surprise, their 'truce' had extended to a few civil words early in the morning when He and Der entered the great hall and a lack of animosity in the halls but that was the only extent of it. Snape's face twisted at the blatant disrespect,

"Detention, tonight 8 o'clock." Harry's face fell, he had promised Draco to meet him early tonight! The blond had expressed the desire to talk to Eri about something... important. His soul had lamented about his 'task' and there was no way that Harry intended the young Malfoy being pushed into killing by desperation, he wouldn't allow it.

"But Sir," he tried to protest but Snape merely glared at him. Harry slumped and cursed himself for the rest of the day. He approached the Defense classroom cautiously, he was a little early in the very slight hope that Snape would let him go early.

"Eager for punishment Potter?" Hissed Snape when he entered; Harry didn't offer a response. The tall man glared at him,

"Very well, since your potion skills are the talk of the school lately I've decided that you will brew the antidotes to the dark potion's we were disusing in class today, you may not use any helpful text." Harry frowned looking very annoyed, this could take hours! Even if he hadn't glanced at the chapter they were supposed to be reading he still needed to work the potion's backwards. He already knew the antidotes too two of the three potions but it was clear that if he brewed them to quickly Snape would be suspicious. He pondered the small conundrum, it was true that his potion's skills had become rather notorious over the last few weeks but he had neither confirmed nor denied them... Brewing these potions quickly would confirm them to Snape, who was most likely; at the least suspicious of a certain book. He concluded that at this point, Draco was more important. So he gathered the necessary ingredients and set three cauldrons to boil. Snape watched in a stunned horror as Potter correctly brewed the three potions, and watching him impatiently watch the last one boil.

"And why Mister Potter have your skills improved so rapidly? One summer with muggles does not equate to master level skills." he hissed angrily, the boy must have cheated somehow.

"Practice Sir." Harry replied honestly, "May I go now Sir?" he asked itching to leave he was already late enough! Severus scowled,

"Yes. But beware Potter I will get to the bottom of this." He said murderously, Harry paused at the door,

"Your brother might be a good place to start." He said before whisking out of the room. Snape sat stunned for a moment, Lance? What did he have to do with this and how did Potter even know him?

----

Harry dropped the glamor as soon as he was outside taking off to get to the lake faster, hoping that Draco hadn't left or was angry with him. He landed by their usual spot and looked around his heart sank there was no trace of the blond anywhere,

"Eri." said a familiar sneering voice behind him and his heart soared. He turned to look at Draco with a guilty grin,

"Sorry I was...Held up." he said apologetically, Draco tried to glare at him but gave up and smiled instead.

"I believe you." he said casually sinking onto the grass, and looking up at him. Eri sat beside him as always,

[Why is it so easy to trust you?] Draco's soul whispered softly and Eri grinned.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked watching the blond from the corner of his eye, Draco stiffened.

"You know about the return of the Dark Lord, of course, and how he want's Harry Potter dead?" he asked, Eri nodded touched by how loudly Draco's soul protested any harm to 'Harry Potter', "My Father is a follower of The Dark Lord and because of his recent shame I have been charged with an impossible task..." he continued shakily. It was still amazing to Eri how the boy who had never shown anything but cold indifference and anger towards everyone in his school years broke down into a frightened seventeen year old boy when he was alone. How could someone be so strong to handle all of this alone for so long? He turned to look at the blond only to see him rolling up his left sleeve,

"They forced you to take the mark?" Eri whispered, sadly seeing the fleeting broken look in his friend's eyes.

"Yes. That's not all though." Draco hesitated now, he trusted Eri completely for whatever reason but this secret could mean his life, "I have been ordered to dispose of Dumbledore and get death eaters into Hogwarts. The part that scares me that I think I figured out to get the Death Eaters into the castle...and I don't want to." he said looking completely lost. On one hand he could do this mission and keep his family alive and safe for a while longer but it would mean the death of one of the light's greatest fighters and the loss of one of the few places he felt safe, it was hardly a fair trade off. Eri fumed, this was insane! How could anyone let that happen to Draco? He was a kid! Much like himself, there was no need for either of them to suffer these responsibilities.

"How?" he asked after a long moment causing Draco to look at him in surprise,

"That's all?" He demanded looking almost hysterically happy, "No ridiculing me for being to weak to say no. Nothing about how I _have_ to deny this task, no rejection?" he said twisting around to stare at him looking into those tantalizing green eyes for any hint of pity.

"Draco Malfoy, you are anything but weak." He said placing a hand on the side of his face to keep the blond from looking away, "Self-preservation is not weakness, besides you lived through your father abandoning you, your house ridiculing you for _his _weakness and you still persevere, that my dear Draco is anything but weakness." he said giving him a soft kiss. Draco melted against him,

"Thank you." he whispered snuggling against his chest then giving him a sneaky glance, flicked a finger across a few of the white feathers. AS Eri's breath hitched he tried to glare at the blond but it was half hearted,

"You are terrifyingly good at changing the subject." he muttered but caught the others hand as he tried to repeat the movement, "Don't start anything you aren't ready to finish." he whispered sensually. Draco blushed and contented himself with lying against the solid chest, only a hint of guilt bothering him. Was he truly this fickle?

A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY! "OTL

I took forever to update and it's a short boring chapter. T.T I promise I'll try and update faster! I really want to get further in, get some plots revealed and such. . Life has been majorly kicking my ass and I sorry!! =C

Also if you asked me for the family tree and I didn't give you the link I'm going to put it in both profiles so take a look there. =D (if I missed you I am sorry and I hope you forgive me.)

PS: I disagree that name changes equal not good things, one of my favorite stories has Harry as 'Harry' only for a chapter or two. XD But to each their own! XD C:

PPS: I FREAKING LOVE ALL OF YOU! 3 3 3 3 3 3 SERIOUSLY YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME! =D


	10. Chapter 10

"Lance Snape." Severus spat into the fire calling on his good for nothing brother; a head appeared in the fire despite their age difference the brothers looked at the opposite ends of their spectrum. Lance looked like the poster boy of health, not a day over twenty-five despite approaching his sixth decade of life. Severus however looked like he was approaching sixty rather than late thirties, he glared at the similar face but received nothing more than an easy look back.

"To what to I owe this pleasure Severus?" his brother asked with a grimace, "And, judging by your expression, should I have Alon call me a medi-witch?" he continued with a teasing smile. Severus merely glared at him angrily,

"Why did Harry Potter tell me that you might have some insight to his recently discovered potions skills." he asked looking very perturbed. Lance looked surprised, pulling out of the fire briefly, a moment later it roared to life and he stepped through. He was slightly taller than the younger vampire and his black hair was styled in short waves,

"What did Harry tell you?" he asked looking slightly worried. Severus growled,

"Never mind that! Why do you seem to know him so well? Does this have something to do with Der's quick relationship with him too?" he demanded, there were something he hated more than teaching depraved children, and that was being kept in the dark. The fire flared to life again and Severus stared at the familiar face and his capacity to think evaporated.

"I think I'll do a better job of explaining Lance," said the pretty female voice.

---------------------

Harry shifted through another book looking for anything that would help him remove the Dark Mark, he swore slamming yet another book shut.

"Nothing, Nothing, NOTHING." he huffed angrily, he needed to help Draco. Maybe, just maybe he should go to Snape, the potions master would probably have some insight to where to start. There was a shuffling near him and he looked up, surprised to see a once familiar bushy haired brunette. He had been avoiding Hermione most of the year and she looked much worse for wear. There were deep bags under his eyes and her hair was frizzier than usual, she replaced a book only to scan the shelves for another. He looked at the book she had replaced, 'Rare Magical Creatures: The Fae Decent' he frowned none of their classes involved Fae decedents... The Ellexi were Fae decedent.

"Oh, Harry Hi..." she said awkwardly snatching a book before he could see the title and carefully avoiding his eyes."Well bye." she said dashing out. He stared after her wondering silently if she had figured out what he really was, that could present problems if she had... He sighed slumping against the table.

"Harry!" green eyes opened and looked up again, this time it was Ron who looked a little neglected.

"Hey Ron." he replied sighing. He did not feel like sitting through another round of what happened this summer and the rest of his story.

"What's up?" he said sitting down with a smile, "Never expected to find you in here." he said with a grin, Harry returned the smile.

"I was... trying to figure something out." he said evasively. Ron grinned and shrugged,

"Any luck?" he asked. Harry was surprised by the lack of questions today,

"No. Most unfortunately, I think I'm going seek help, unfortunately I think Snape's my only chance." he said sounding a bit despondent. Ron frowned,

"Well if it's that important...?" he replied and Harry had to sit up and look at Ron, curiously.

"Are you really Ron?" He asked with a grin. Ron laughed and nodded,

"Need company?" he asked obviously asking about Snape. Harry thought about it and looked back at his best friend,

"Risking your livelihood to accompany me into the bowels of the dungeons?" this time when Ron laughed it was an honest laugh, and they eventually made their way down through the dungeons. However their uneventful progress was hindered by Crabbe and Goyle who had a familiar blond pushed up against the wall.

"Listen up _Malfoy_ you had better be working on your task..." Crabbe never got to finish his sentence, as a wall of white-blue magic slammed into him throwing him against the wall.

"_**Get away from him.**_" Harry hissed his glamor wavering the spell that accompanied the glamor to keep his wings confined by his cloak wavered too causing said wings to strain against his cloak.

"Count on the Potter Hero complex," Goyle sneered pulling out his wand, it was becoming rapidly apparent that either the two troll-like boys had been acting the last six years or someone with a much better level of intelligence had control of them.

"Touch him again and I swear you'll be privy to the dark side of that hero complex." Harry sneered his eyes a dark emerald shining with anger. Ron stood aside in shock looking at the unconscious blond and wondering why Harry seemed to care so much.

"Ron do me a favor?" he asked watching Crabbe and Goyle dash off, "Get him to the hospital wing? I need to talk to Snape first." Ron almost began to argue but another glance at the blond and despite six years of mutual hate he couldn't help a small twinge of sympathy for the slytherin.

"Alright Harry, good luck." he said levitating the unconscious blond, and gently maneuvering him away from the dungeons. Harry stalked down the rest of the way knocking very loudly on the potion's lab door,

"Professor! Professor I need to talk to you!" he called angrily, the door opened to reveal the wrong Snape.

"Uncle?" He said looking surprised glancing beyond him he frowned, "What are _you _doing here?" he asked in surprise as the door clicked shut behind him.

AN: ONCE AGAIN I AM SOORRRYYY =(

Oh, hey! To any of my readers who live in the greater Boston area, (or new England area) and/or those attending the New England Fan Experience in Boston, should come see my shadow-cast group preform Repo! The Genetic Opera on friday the 13th!. =D -shameless advertising-

I think there was something else I wanted to say but I can't remember so until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-During the Summer Flashback-

Adapting to the thought that his aunt and cousin were really in tune with the magical world and had powers of their own had been hard enough but changing that thought pattern to accept that one of their confidants in said magical world was none other than the older brother of one Severus Snape was slightly harder to accept. He didn't really have much choice at this point standing outside the rather large and ornate mansion that belonged to Lance Snape, his trunk sitting idly by his feet. Petunia's claim that the older Snape would keep him safe while she and Dudley (Navin was apparently his cousin's real name) disappeared into hiding themselves. He stared at the door unsure weather or not to knock or simply keep staring. His confusion was ended when the door opened and two identical faces peered out at him, 'twins must be a common theme in pure-blood families.' he thought absently. The twins grinned,

"Wrong little bird." Said one of them his eyes sparkling, The other butt in;

"We aren't pure-blood, We had a muggle mother we did." he said with a grin staring at him intently through mismatched eyes, their right eyes were blue while the lefts were black. He looked up at the surprised and a little frightened,

"Did you...?" he began to ask but they simply grinned holding an identical finger to pursed lips, one leaned over to grab his trunk and the other pulled him inside.

"Rain Snape." said the twin carrying his trunk brushing straw colored hair from his eyes, and extending a hand, Harry shook it looking slightly lost. These bright people were related to strict, bordering on evil potion's master that he was familiar with? The yet unnamed twin snorted,

"Bordering on evil, yup that sounds like Uncle Severus." he chuckled, "I'm Mazin, Mazin Snape." he continued holding out a hand.

"Harry Potter, but I'm guessing you knew that." he replied a little despondently, looking around the beautiful house. Mazin grinned,

"Don't worry about it too much Harry." he said as they turned yet another corner this time meeting a tall man who was clearly related to the Snape he knew. Black hair that was short and wavy rather than long and greasy, their families trademark nose and those black gems rather than eyes. Harry blushed and scolded himself mentally for it,

"Did we interrupt a moment with Alon pa? Your lure is practically full blast, or is he playing hide and shag again?" Rain chimed happily from behind their dad. Said older gentleman turned around and spotted Harry abruptly the misplaced feelings of attraction disappeared.

"My apologies little nephew." he said with a guilty grin making no effort to hide his fangs, "I was not expecting you yet." he continued still looking a bit guilty. Mazin chuckled while Rain rolled his eyes,

"Well we're going to put Harry's stuff in his room, you two play nice now. We'll tell Alon that you'll be a while yet." They said in unison. Lance glared at his deplorable children with obvious affection,

"Come along Harry I'm sure you have a lot of questions." the older man said with a grin, "I'm Lance Snape, by the way, I'm sure Petunia told you." he continued as they walked to what Harry presumed to be the man's office. He nodded but offered nothing more, his thoughts were all jumbled and confused nothing made sense anymore. They sat in the tasteful office and Lance just looked Harry over,

"I see your aunt restored the glamor, do you prefer that?" he asked curiously, Harry thought about it. When aunt Petunia had helped his wings along she had also broken a very old glamor that was probably placed upon him at birth that kept him looking like James Potter. The person he really looked like was unfamiliar and confusing yet now that he knew it was there the glamor itched and was uncomfortable.

"I think I would prefer to have it off, Sir." he replied honestly. Lance smiled kindly, waving his wand Harry felt a coolness spread and the glamor was gone, revealing his real appearance and the small little wings that were little more than half a foot long at this point. Something about the wings made Harry ridiculously happy, he fluttered them flexing small muscles attached to his shoulder blades. Lance watched with a smile,

"They'll be big enough to support your weight in a few weeks." He said watching Harry's face light up,

"I can really fly with them?" he asked looking very pleased. Lance nodded taking in his nephew's true appearance. Harry eventually turned back to the vampire looking curious.

"Sir, may I ask you a question?" he said politely, and Lance grinned.

"Only if you call me Lance or Uncle, I'm far to young to be called sir." he replied, Harry smiled.

"Why did aunt Petunia send me here?" he asked looking a little ashamed, she had told him as much as she could but nothing explained why they had to be separated so soon after Harry learned that part of his family _did _still care for him.

"Petunia and your Mother are old friends of my family, and she knew you would need someone to help you while learning to control your new powers. Someone who would see past the boy who lived mantle." he replied carefully, it was very important that Harry trust someone here and not feel alone.

"I guess that makes sense but how would you know them?" He demanded still confused, Lance looked a tad guilty again.

"Well in all truthfulness Severus knew them first, he lived in the same neighborhood of your mother and aunt when they were children and attended school with Severus, I'm sure you knew that at least. I meat her when she was around your age, she was such a beautiful person and a very clever witch, we became fast friends as well." He replied with a smile. Harry was a little shocked His mum and Snape knew each other for that long? He sighed then, the events of the day catching up to him, and he yawned. Lance smiled standing up,

"How discourteous of me, you must be tired come I'll show you your room." he said with a smile leading the younger man back out into the maze of hallways and doors that was his mansion, once thy reached the room Harry merely flopped onto the bed and let sleep take him.

------(present)------

Harry sat beside the unconscious blond fuming, three broken ribs and a fractured arm those trolls had done a number on his poor Draco and he had been to late to prevent it. That made him irrationally angry, aware that it would be impossible for him to protect said blond the whole time they were at school made him angry enough but the rumors that were sure to spread by the next day were only going to make it worse for Draco. He sighed stroking one soft cheek,

"I'm sorry Dragon." he whispered sadly, "I couldn't protect you. But I promise, I will find a way to get rid of that cursed mark." he continued swearing that he would rescue his dragon before those fools corrupted him with the seed of death.

"After Severus has his life re-arranged of course." he murmured thinking back to the potions master's unexpected guest with a grin, leaning back in the chair and falling into another memory.

------(Four weeks into the summer, Two Weeks after Harry goes to Snape Mansion) -----

Harry sat at the grand-style piano wings folded neatly behind him, watching the young woman a little older than him play beside him. Lynn was the only one not related to Lance through some elicit marriage but had accompanied Alon when he moved in, neither really offered a real explanation to who she was, but Harry didn't mind. Her long blue-green hair was tied back in a bun-ponytail and her purple eyes were focused intently on the keys. She finished and smiled at him,

"Your turn." she declared, as he laughed he would never be as good as her but learning was something he enjoyed. They played together for a while longer but Lynn had other lessons to attend and regretfully bid him goodbye around midday. Harry decided that he would once again tryst into the overly large library and look up ... something. A book caught his eye as he entered, it was a collection of families updated by magic and blood.

He was curious, perhaps he could find out more about his mother through it, carefully following the directions he cut his finger to allow a small drop to fall onto the page, spidery lines ran across the page. Starting with him but something was off, it said Harry Potter in parentheses under another name, Eridsn Neriu, why would he have two names? One spindly line lead up to his mother Lilly Evans Neriu? The other... well that couldn't be right...No. Yet it fit, all of the hints and clues that Lance had been giving him but he didn't want to accept it. Couldn't accept it!

"Severus Snape," he read aloud from the line where his father's name should be. Merlin could his life get any stranger?

----- (Present Severus' Lab) ----

Though Severus didn't know it but his line of thought was similar to his son's when he had found out the same information. Although Severus was more ready to accept it in the form that he had received it. Staring across the room looking at the figure leaning against is desk smiling at him like nothing had happened in the years between the last time they had seen each other. Red hair with soft waves pooled around her waist where it hit the desk and those green eyes stared at him, mischief sparkling in them just like it had back then,

"Lily." He whispered as his world turned upside down.

AN: AHAHAHA! Two twists revealed in one chapter! How bout that! AND two updates within 24 hours, HOW BOUT THEM APPLES! I think this chapter makes up for the over all failing of the last two and we are finally getting into some interesting stuff. =D

Oh, hey! To any of my readers who live in the greater Boston area, (or new England area) and/or those attending the New England Fan Experience in Boston, should come see my shadow-cast group preform Repo! The Genetic Opera on friday the 13th!. =D -shameless advertising-

Make sure you read both updates. =D


	12. Chapter 12

Draco sat up looking around the hospital wing feeling that he had just missed something important or someone perhaps. He sat up taking a mental catalogue of what seemed to be wrong. His arm was in a sling but he moved his fingers without pain so Madam Pomphry must have already healed it at some point, while he was sleeping most likely. There was still a mild ache in his side but compared to the blinding pain he remembered from earlier that was preferable. In the terms of what he had expected he had gotten off rather lightly, had someone rescued him then? Crabbe and Goyle had mad it very clear that someone higher up than them found his lack of progress very dis-hearting. Who would've bothered risking themselves for him though? Surely no Slytherin would bother they all knew even if they weren't aligned with **Him**.

"Ah Mister Malfoy feeling better?" Madam Pomphry asked walking over and giving him a brief medical scan with a wave of her wand.

"Yes I suppose." He said glaring at her, still confused at the circumstances that lead up to his temporary residence here.

"Good, a fractured arm and broken ribs are not injuries I typically see without some extenuating circumstances." She said giving him a look that said she _knew _someone had been beating on him. He ignored that silent accusation.

"How did I end up here?" he asked instead, hoping that she would just let the subject drop. He had gotten away far to clean someone must have intervened and he desperately wanted to know who.

"Ron Weasely brought you in. He and Mister Potter were on their way to Professor Snape's when they 'stumbled' upon you." she replied her tone making it clear that she didn't believe this story in the slightest. "It's up to you Mister Malfoy to confirm or deny the origin or your injuries but judging by the state of your ... friends Mister Crabbe and Mister Goyle I can make an educated guess." She continued gesturing to the other beds. Draco looked over and felt ill, he hadn't noticed them before but Crabbe and Goyle were laying in their own respective beds not that far away both looking much worse than him. She went over to them a heavy look on her face, both of the bigger boys were ... broken. Crabbe's face was smashed in and he looked beaten and bloody, Goyle was in little better shape. As Draco began to ask what had happened to them the doors to the hospital wing burst open and Dumbledore marched in practically dragging the golden boy with him.

"This is taking house loyalty to far Harry..." Dumbledore raved stopping in front of Madam Pomphry, "Now Harry you will remove whatever spells or curses you inflicted them with to prevent Madam Pomphry from magically healing them. Or I will be forced to give you a months worth of detention every day they do not improve." he demanded attempting to sound reasonable but failing, sounding desperate and scared.

"I already told you _headmaster_ that I had nothing to do with this." Harry replied with a sneer worthy of any Slytherin.

"Headmaster, Harry couldn't have caused this, the spell on these boys is very dark magic. He wouldn't even know of such magic let alone be able to cast it." Madam Pomphry interrupted glaring at the older man. Dumbledore glared at her then swept out of the hospital wing with a huff. Harry rolled his eyes and looked over at Draco, green eyes covering every inch of him.

"Hey Malfoy," He greeted with a grin; "You certainly look better." it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

"That depends on how loudly Weasely has been bragging." he replied snidely.

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, Malfoy." Harry said, turning to leave with a friendly wave. Draco just watched in confusion, what had just happened?

* * *

"Where the hell have you been all this time Lily?!" Severus demanded seated at his desk glaring at the familiar woman leaning against said desk.

"Believe me, Sev if I could have I would have contacted you." she said with a small smile, "But Dumbledore saw to it that I never could." she continued falling silent and looking very angry. He looked at her in surprise,

"Dumbledore? I want real answers Lily." he said, not really angry with her, he could never be angry wit her, but still...

"The answer will be hard to accept Severus." She said turning to look at him directly, "Harder even than accepting Harry is your son." He flinched, would the boy ever come to think of him as a father? He looked back at her meeting those green eyes with a steady calm.

"I will do my best. Please Lily, nothing about this makes sense!" he said, a step away from begging her, something Severus Snape _never_ did.

"To start, I was never married to James Potter." she began watching his expression carefully, but he kept all emotions held off willing her to continue uninterrupted. "I was naive then I believed it when Dumbledore told me my son's life would be in danger. So I agreed to his plan, disguising Harry's true father and establishing a whole other life, I didn't know then what he had planned to do to Harry. He promised me that he would tell you that everything involved with Potter was false. Obviously he didn't. Eri, Harry, and I were supposed to go into hiding but Dumbledore confronted me at the safe house, spouting all kinds of nonsense about Harry being the 'key' to the war, it was utter rubbish. However he managed to stun me because I wasn't expecting him to attack me, and he took Harry back to Potter." she continued watching his face, he only motioned for her to continue with his elegant hands.

"Baby Ellexi have enormous amounts of untapped Natural magic, it's what gives us our connection to all living things later in life but Dumbledore used that magic to make sure no one could interfere with his plans. He took that magic and wove a web of spells around everyone involved in his plans, Remus, Sirius, You, Me even Harry himself with that damn glamour. He put warding spells on Harry so strong that for a time I couldn't even think about him, after that I knew where he was but there was nothing I could do, the spells kept me from Harry, from Hogwarts and from you. He made Petunia forget her magic and gave her the sullen behavior that made Harry's home life hell," she said getting angrier and standing up beginning to pace, "He made Harry into the image he wanted, under his control! But what he didn't count on was Harry's inheritance. He gained control over all that ambient magic and changed it, releasing most of Dumbledore's spells, slowly but it did happen." she finished looking at him again.

"I..." Severus tried to say _something_ but it was so hard to take in, sure he knew that Dumbledore was a manipulative old coot, but this; betrayal shook his very being. Her words had awoken long forgotten memories, nights spent with her in the Room of Requirement some just talking about everything, often the Ellexi, others spent more...passionately, whispered promises of love, and their hope to start a family.

"Oh Lil, our son, Merlin _our_ son. I treated him so poorly..." he whispered looking at her, it had taken him years to build up the black shell around his heart and it had only taken her moments to break it.

"Don't worry Love," she said finally moving closer to him, wrapping her arms around him, "He forgives you. He learned the truth over the summer." she whispered with a kind smile placing a hand around his neck and pulling him into a long overdue kiss.

----------------

Eri watched the stars flickering in the sky wondering, hoping, that Draco would come outside tonight. He was about to give in for the night and return to the dorms when he heard a shuffling nearby, looking up he spotted the target of his thoughts. Draco was walking across the grass one hand lightly pressed to his side, where his ribs had been broken, clearly no one had informed said bones that they were healed and didn't need to hurt anymore. Eri leapt up with a happy smile,

"Draco!" he called running over to help the blond. "Are you alright? Should you be out?" he asked worriedly assisting him to sit in their usual spot.

"I'm fine. What are you a girl?" He replied with a soft laugh. Eri looked into those silver eyes for any hint of lying; instead he got a question,

[Should I ask him? Merlin I hope he doesn't leave me if he is...] Draco's soul whispered nervously, sounding scared.

"Eri, I...um." Draco stumbled over his question absently plucking bits of grass from the lawn. His soul blurted out his question and Eri smiled, well he had been bound to find out eventually. Eri however wanted to hear Draco ask it so he looked at the blond questionably, Draco blushed and finally spat out his question;

"AreyouHarryPotter?" he blurted all at once glaring at him for any sign of lying. He had connected all the subtle incongruities between Harry and Eri, how Eri always flew off towards Gryffindor tower, and whenever Harry had detention Eri was late, or quiditch, and the most recent; why Harry Potter would go out of his way to help the Slytherin Ice King.

"Yes." Eri replied serenely stealing a kiss from Draco's stunned lips. The blond pushed him away and glared at him,

"That's IT?" he shouted, "Just Yes, I'm the guy you've been enemies with for six years and now I'm also the greatest guy in your life, but all that was probably a lie." he demanded trying to stay angry.

"Yes, although none of it was a lie, Harry Potter is the lie, that's a story for later though. And I happen to know you've had a crush on me since fourth year, I just recently had my eyes opened and that let me see things I never had." Eri replied calmly holding onto the raging blond as his shoulder slumped and he sagged against the familiar strong chest.

"Why do you seem to know everything?" he demanded grumpily all fight leaving him. In truth he didn't care, he wouldn't give up this person for anything in the world. "And what do you mean 'Harry Potter' is the lie?" he asked words muffled.

"Ah, my creature inheritance revealed that I never looked like James Potter, nor am I in anyway related to that man. This is the real me. Always has been." he replied Draco pulled back up to re examine his companions face. He raised a hand to sweep it across the smooth forehead,

"You haven't got a scar." he murmured, Eri smiled and stole another kiss.

"Nope." he agreed with a sneaky grin, "and I never did."

AN: -EPIC FAIL- I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I know I've been neglecting all my fics! I'm so sorry! . its finals week and my desktop computer's internet shit the bed (died) and I haven't been able to fix it. Then like a week later my Laptop's backlight that makes the screen bright, DIED so it works I simply cant see anything unless I tilt the crap out of it. . SO I connected my desktop screen to my laptop and Have a semi working not mobile computer which limits my access to a few hours a day. Not to mention I lost my job. . SO life = Marjory kicking my ass. =(


	13. UPDATE NOTE

Hello Lovelies~ Did you miss me? I bet you thought I died~ XD Anyway~ I've FINALLY hit an even point in my life and will start updating as soon as I can~ 3 Lets see where I left you… -checks last AN- Ah, alright so when I suddenly disappeared I had just lost my job ewe. XD So my life went like this since then:

Lost Job

End of the month dropped out of school; Started working for my dad as a hard labor electrician.

Twoish months later stopped working with my dad because he had no work.

Somewhere in March after a month or two of frantically searching for a job and various degrees of depression got a job as a stock person at Macys in Womens Shoes~

Spent the next 4-5 months working my ass off to get back into the black financially, just so you know I'm not the typicalish fanfiction writer I am encroaching on my 20th birthday and thus real life is really important XD I need to be financially stable, I've got shit to pay. XD

The above is very very shortened and simplified XD

Anyway~ I won't ever be able to update like three days in a row again I don't think I'm way to busy. But I will defiantly try for at the very least for once a month, soonish. XD

BUT depending on which story you get this note in, I'm completely re-writing In Your Eyes because I lost all my notes and I already didn't like how fast I had progressed the story anyway~ Soooo it'll take me a bit longer there. Another Day in Potions Class should pick up soon as I have the free time~ at the soonest MAYBE the week after next~ SO~ Just telling you all I didn't die, or abandon any of my stories, I never do~ Just put them aside sometimes~ Dx


End file.
